Jack and plug connectors are known to enable user equipment, such as headphones, to be connected to host equipment, such as a passenger entertainment system. Whilst the plug is inserted in the jack it is possible that the user will move the headphones relative to the point of connection between the plug and the jack. If the user attempts to move the headphones beyond the length of the cable (which connects the plug to the headphones) a force will be applied to the plug and the jack by the cable. This means that the cable, the jack and/or the plug could be damaged as a result of the force applied.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved electrical connector.